This invention relates to bar code scanning circuits and RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) circuits. More specifically, this invention relates to providing increased functionality of circuitry in standard forms of these circuits.
In the Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC) industry, certain form factors, i.e., specific space allocation for devices having a known functionality, have become standard. One example of a form factor in the AIDC industry is the conventional hand-held, pistol-shaped housing for bar code scanners. Another example of a form factor is the module-size of a commonly used laser scan enginexe2x80x94e.g., the SE1200 scan engine produced by the assignee, Symbol Technologies, Inc. of Holtsville, New Yorkxe2x80x94which has established a standard form factor for laser bar code scanner circuitry modules in the AIDC industry.
However, because the form factors are standard, and, therefore, the space allocated for the device is limited to a certain size and shape, the functionality of the device is limited as well. In addition, the interfaces to and from the standard form factors are generally fixedxe2x80x94e.g., a certain form factor will be limited to an eight-pin interface.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device which fits an accepted form factor and interface, yet adds increased functionality.
It would also be desirable to provide a device that adds increased functionality, fits in an accepted form factor and which utilizes circuitry already present within the device to support the added functionality.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device which fits an accepted form factor and interface, yet adds increased functionality.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a device that adds increased functionality, fits in an accepted form factor and which utilizes circuitry already present within the device to support the added functionality.
A bar code scanner/RFID circuit for use in a free-standing reader device and that provides an interrogation signal to an identification tag (e.g., either a bar code tag or an RF tag, or a combination of both), and receiving a data signal from an identification tag, is provided. The circuit can preferably be formed to fit accepted sizes for a laser scan engine available in the industry. The circuit includes a first processing unit, a bar code scanner circuit, an RFID circuit, a second processing circuit and a data acquisition circuit.
The second processing circuit is coupled to receive a data acquisition command from the first processing unit, and, in response to the data acquisition command, to instruct either the bar code scanner circuit or the RFID circuit, or both, to provide an interrogation signal to the identification tag and to receive the data signal.
The data acquisition circuit is adapted to receive the data signal from either the bar code scanner circuit or the RFID circuit, to process the data signal first into an analog signal (although the data signal is already analog, it is not suitable for digitization without additional processing) and then into a digital signal, and to transmit the digital signal to the central processing unit over a digital signal path.
In one embodiment of the invention, the bar code scanner/RFID circuit may accept a data signal from each of the bar code scanner circuit and the RFID circuit simultaneously.